xtinafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Christina Aguilera
thumb|Christina Aguilera Christina María Aguilera (Staten Island, Nueva York; 18 de diciembre de 1980) es una cantante, compositora, productora y actriz estadounidense de origen ecuatoriano e irlandés. Sus comienzos como cantante fueron en actuaciones locales en la ciudad de Pittsburgh, interpretando el himno nacional de Estados Unidos en los partidos celebrados en el territorio. Aguilera apareció por primera vez en televisión nacional en 1989 como concursante en el programa Star Search, y poco después pasó a actuar en la serie de Disney Channel, Mickey Mouse Club, en el período 1993–94. Más tarde, en 1997, Disney le propuso hacer una canción para la banda sonora de la película Mulán. La cantante aceptó y grabó el tema "Reflection". Poco después firmó un contrato con la discográfica RCA Records y grabó su álbum debut Christina Aguilera desprendiendo los sencillos No. 1 en el ''Billboard'' Hot 100, "Genie In A Bottle", "What a Girl Wants" y "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)". Un álbum de pop latino, Mi Reflejo en 2000, y varias colaboraciones llevaron su éxito a nivel mundial, aunque estaba disgustada con su falta de entrada en su música e imagen, por lo que presentó una demanda a su mánager y la ganó; de ese modo comenzó a manejar su imagen y sonido artístico con el lanzamiento de Stripped en 2002 teniendo varios sencillos de éxito, entre ellos "Beautiful" el cual ganó un Grammy por Mejor Intérprete Vocal Pop Femenina. Vendió más de trece millones de copias mundialmente. Después del éxito de sus primeros álbumes, Aguilera emitió un tercero en 2006 con el nombre de Back to Basics, fue lanzado con gran éxito y críticas positivas e incluyó elementos de soul, jazz y blues. En 2008 lanzó su primer álbum recopilatorio con el nombre de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits. Christina Aguilera lanzó su cuarto álbum de estudio, Bionic en junio de 2010, incorporando aspectos de R&B, electro y synthpop, fue recibida con críticas mixtas y ventas medianas. Meses después, estrenó la película Burlesque, que significó su debut en el mundo del cine, con un papel protagonista y respaldada por Cher. Es ampliamente conocida por su capacidad vocal, videos musicales e imagen, en los que incluye temas a tratar de el escrutinio público, su infancia, y el empoderamiento de la mujer. Además de su trabajo en la música, también ha dedicado gran parte de su tiempo como filántropa para obras de caridad, los derechos humanos y las cuestiones mundiales. El trabajo de Aguilera ha ganado numerosos premios, entre ellos cuatro Grammy y un premio Grammy Latino, entre quince nominaciones y tres, respectivamente. Rolling Stone clasificó en el puesto 58 de su lista de las 100 más grandes cantantes de todos los tiempos, situándose como la artista más joven y sólo la menor de treinta años en la lista. Ella fue catalogada como la artista número 20 de la década 2000 por Billboard. Christina Aguilera ha vendido más de 46 millones de álbumes en todo el mundo haciendo de ella una de las artistas musicales que más ha vendido en todos los tiempos y una de las solistas de mayor venta en todos los tiempos, siendo la segunda mejor artista solista en la década de 2000, sólo detrás de Madonna. Aguilera se situó en el número 18 de la lista 2010 de Maxim Hot 100: "lista definitiva de las mujeres más bellas del mundo". Primeros años Christina Aguilera nació y se crió en Staten Island, Nueva York. Su padre, Fausto Wagner Xavier Aguilera, es un ciudadano ecuatoriano que fue sargento de la armada de Estados Unidos. Su madre, Shelly Loraine Fidler, es una irlandesa que trabajaba como maestra de español. De acuerdo a varias declaraciones y a las letras de sus canciones, Aguilera recibía maltrato psicológico y constantes abusos físicos por parte de su padre. En una entrevista al canal de televisión E!, la cantante confesó que durante su infancia vivió muchas cosas desagradables, como los golpes que propiciaba Fausto, su padre, a Shelly, su madre. Igualmente, aseguró que nunca se sintió segura mientras crecía, y le agradece a la música por ser el método que usó para olvidar sus dolores emocionales. En 1989, Shelly y Fausto se divorciaron, después de diez años de matrimonio. Posteriormente, Shelly se casó con un paramédico llamado Jim Kearns y se cambió el nombre por Shelly Kearns. Por otra parte, Fausto le escribió una carta a Aguilera donde decía que quería hablar con ella. No obstante, la cantante se negó, desechando cualquier oportunidad de verlo otra vez. En su periodo de infancia, su carrera artística comenzó a construirse, reconociéndose como "la pequeña niña de la gran voz". Su capacidad y talento vocal generó molestias entre sus vecinos, quienes la despreciaban con burlas y marginación. Poco tiempo después, Aguilera, su madre y su hermana se mudaron a un suburbio de Pittsburgh, llevando en secreto el talento de Aguilera para evitar otros actos hostiles. Así, Christina empezó a participar en espectáculos para jóvenes talentos, y a los ocho años apareció por primera vez en el concurso de televisión Star Search, cantando la canción "A Sunday Kind of Love" de Etta James, pero no resultó ganadora. Durante su adolescencia, Aguilera cantó The Star-Spangled Banner, himno nacional de Estados Unidos, en la introducción de los partidos de hockey, béisbol y fútbol americano de los grupos locales. Más tarde presentó un casting a la compañía infantil Disney para una nueva versión del programa de televisión Mickey Mouse Club. Durante las audiciones y grabaciones conoció a Justin Timberlake, Britney Spears y Keri Russell, quienes se referían a Aguilera como "la Diva". En 1994, el programa fue cancelado y la cantante comenzó a grabar un demo discográfico llamado Just Be Free, junto a la compañía Warlock Records. En 1997 colaboró en el sencillo All I Wanna Do junto a el cantante japonés Keizo Nakanishi. Ese año representó a Estados Unidos en el festival internacional Golden Stag, donde cantó junto a las artistas Sheryl Crow y Diana Ross. Carrera musical 1998—2001: desarrollo comercial y primeros éxitos Véanse también: Christina Aguilera (álbum), Mi Reflejo, My Kind of Christmas y Lady Marmalade Gracias a su extensión vocal, Christina Aguilera logró su primer contrato con una discográfica, al alcanzar la nota de mi''5. En 1998 volvió a trabajar con la compañía Disney, interpretando el tema principal de la banda sonora del filme ''Mulán, llamado "Reflection". El sencillo escaló hasta la posición diecinueve de una de las listas temáticas de la revista Billboard. Semanas después del lanzamiento del tema, la cantante obtuvo su segundo contrato discográfico, esta vez con RCA Records, con quienes lanzó su debut musical en la industria del entretenimiento. El 24 de agosto de 1999, el material fue publicado bajo el título de Christina Aguilera, iniciando su comercialización en el número uno de Estados Unidos. La promoción del disco contó con el lanzamiento de cuatro sencillos ("Genie in a Bottle", "What a Girl Wants", "I Turn to You" y "Come On Over Baby (All I Want Is You)") y una gira local, llamada Christina Aguilera: In Concert Tour. Tres de los temas publicados lograron la primera posición en el listado oficial de Estados Unidos, Billboard Hot 100. El primero fue el que tuvo mayor éxito, pues permaneció cinco semanas en esa posición, certificándose disco de platino, al venderse un millón de copias en distribución física. De igual forma, "Genie in a Bottle" se ubicó como la canción más escuchada del mundo por siete semanas consecutivas. Con el disco, la artista vendió más de ocho millones de unidades en Estados Unidos, acumulando un total de trece millones en el mundo. En 2000, Christina Aguilera obtuvo su primer Grammy en la categoría de "Mejor artista nuevo", superando a cantantes como Britney Spears y Kid Rock. En el segundo semestre de 2000, la cantautora publicó un disco en español titulado Mi Reflejo. Los críticos lo recibieron de manera negativa; la página de internet All Music argumentó que era más que todo un intento de enriquecimiento con la popularidad del pop latino de la época. El material logró el primer puesto, durante diecisiete semanas consecutivas, en el listado Billboard Hot Latin Albums, y fue certificado como seis veces platino en América Latina. Su éxito se vio reflejado en las ceremonias de premios, donde se galardonó como "Mejor álbum vocal pop femenino" en los Premios Grammy Latinos. Ese mismo año, la artista lanzó un álbum de edición especial navideña titulado My Kind of Christmas, el cual alcanzó la posición veintiocho en la lista Billboard 200. Aparte de la promoción de sus dos discos en inglés y español, en 2001, Christina Aguilera participó en la grabación de la canción "Nobody Wants to Be Lonely" del álbum Sound Loaded del cantante puertoriqueño Ricky Martin. Ese mismo año, la rapera estadounidense Missy Elliot ingenió una versión del sencillo de 1975 de la cantante Patti LaBelle, "Lady Marmalade", para ser usada como el tema principal de la película Moulin Rouge!. Elliot buscó a Aguilera y a las artistas norteamericanas Mýa, Pink y Lil' Kim para su interpretación. Su rendimiento comercial fue muy alto; alcanzó el primer puesto en más de veinte países y ocupó el número uno del listado de las canciones más escuchadas de la tierra por más de ocho semanas consecutivas. En 2002, los dos sencillos fueron nominados en la categoría de "Mejor colaboración vocal pop" de los premios Grammy, otorgándosele a "Lady Marmalade". 2002—2004: era Stripped En 2002, Christina Aguilera concedió una entrevista a la revista estadounidense Rolling Stone, donde sostuvo que se encontraba grabando un material discográfico que consistía en un sonido e imagen "real" de ella misma. Las características artísticas del álbum incluían, igualmente, el deseo personal de Aguilera en eliminar su apariencia de niña "súper limpia", adquirida durante la promoción de su debut musical, sin importar que vendiera "una o un millón de copias". En el último trimestre de 2002, el disco fue publicado con el nombre de Stripped, contando con el apoyo de los productores y compositores Linda Perry y Scott Storch. La promoción del álbum adquirió el lanzamiento de cinco sencillos a nivel mundial, sobresaliendo los dos primeros por el contenido de sus letras y sus videos musicales. El primero, "Dirrty", recibió críticas negativas; la columna de All Music argumentó que no era "una canción" y el semanario Entertainment Weekly sostuvo que era "desesperada y cochina". De igual forma, el video generó controversia instantánea, pues en él se incluían alusiones a la macrofilia, al fetichismo, al contorsionismo erótico y, entre otras cosas, al sadomasoquismo. Con el segundo sencillo, "Beautiful", la cantante obtuvo gran éxito comercial, e incluso se llevó un premio Grammy a "Mejor interpretación vocal pop",mientras que su video incluía escenas de parejas homosexuales y hombres transexuales. Gracias a ello, recibió un galardón otorgado por la comunidad LGBT, argumentado como una muestra de "tolerancia y respeto". En 2003, Christina Aguilera se unió al cantante pop Justin Timberlake en la finalización de la gira Justified and Lovin' It Live. La manga final se llamó Justified and Stripped Tour y fue exclusiva en América del Norte, donde recibió críticas muy buenas y fue catalogada como "el tour más sexy de la tierra". No obstante, después de que concluyera el espectáculo de Timberlake, la cantante continuó con una gira solista llamada Stripped World Tour, llegando a Europa, Asia y Oceanía. En 2004 fue publicado un DVD promocional del tour, nombrado Stripped Live in the UK, grabado en el Reino Unido. Por otra parte, Stripped alcanzó ventas muy elevadas; sus dos años de promoción hicieron que se distribuyeran más de diez millones de copias alrededor del mundo. En Estados Unidos y en Australia fue certificado con cuatro discos de platino, mientras que en el Reino Unido se galardonó con seis. 2005—2007: etapa de transición y Back to Basics A finales de 2005 e inicios de 2006, Christina Aguilera trabajó con los artistas Herbie Hancock y Andrea Bocelli, interpretando las canciones "A Song For You" y "Somos novios", respectivamente. Durante el mismo período, la cantante empezó con las grabaciones de un disco influenciado por los músicos Billie Holiday, Otis Redding y Etta James, y que al escucharlo "todos se sintieran relajados". Para la producción y grabación del material, principalmente, Christina Aguilera contactó a Linda Perry y a DJ Premier. En 2006, bajo el sello discográfico RCA, Christina Aguilera publicó su tercer álbum de estudio en inglés, con el nombre de Back to Basics. De acuerdo a las afirmaciones de la cantante, el álbum recibió influencias musicales de los géneros soul, blue eyed soul, r&b y jazz, pues éstos "inspiraron a toda una generación". Mientras que su lanzamiento incorporó un material de dos discos, entre los cuales uno es un trabajo exclusivo de Aguilera y Linda Perry, la artista se nombró con un nuevo álter ego, denominado "Baby Jane". Éste incluía una transformación de imagen, que consistía en la apariencia que portaban las actrices de Hollywood de la primera mitad del siglo XX. Christina Aguilera en la gira Back to Basics World Tour en 2006.El álbum recibió críticas positivas, siendo la producción de Christina Aguilera más elogiada por las columnas informativas. El semanario de entretenimiento Entertainment Weekly lo eligió como uno de los mejores álbumes de la historia, mientras que la página de internet especialista en música, All Music comentó que Back to Basics era "una declaración artística más allá de lo que pueden producir" los demás cantantes de pop. Sin embargo, la revista Rolling Stone dijo que el material sólo busca la "auto-importancia" de Aguilera. La promoción de Back to Basics inició con la presentación del primer sencillo, "Ain't No Other Man", en la ceremonia de MTV Movie Awards de 2006. En julio de ese mismo año, Aguilera cantó en dos espectáculos privados en París y Londres, interpretando "Ain't No Other Man", "Understand", "Candyman" (tercer sencillo del álbum), "Lady Marmalade", "Oh Mother", "Beautiful" y "Slow Down Baby". Al poco tiempo de la publicación del material discográfico, la cantante entonó, en la ceremonia de los premios MTV Video Music Awards de 2006, el segundo sencillo, titulado "Hurt". Por otro lado, Aguilera cantó la canción "Steppin' Out with My Baby" con Tony Bennett en el especial de NBC, Tony Bennett: An American Classic y en Saturday Night Live. A finales de 2006, Aguilera emprendió la gira musical titualda Back to Basics World Tour, dirigida por Jamie King, la cual empezó en Europa y se dirigió a Oceanía, Asia y América del norte. Antes de iniciar la manga norteamericana, la artista interpretó el tema "It's a Man's Man's Man's World", del cantante James Brown, en la 49ª edición de los Premios Grammy. La presentación obtuvo el reconocimiento como la tercera en la lista de las mejores interpretaciones en la ceremonia. Esa misma noche, se llevó el galardón a "Mejor interpretación femenina vocal pop", por el primer sencillo del álbum. En 2007, la cantante lanzó un DVD promocional de su gira, titulado Back to Basics: Live and Down Under, grabado en Australia. 2008—2009: grandes éxitos En el último semestre de 2008, RCA Records emitió el primer álbum recopilatorio de Christina Aguilera, bajo el nombre de Keeps Gettin' Better: A Decade of Hits, que debutó en el top 10 en el Billboard 200 de los Estados Unidos. De acuerdo a sus declaraciones y al folleto del disco, el material fue lanzado como un agradecimiento al nacimiento de su primogénito (enero de ese año) y a sus fans. En Estados Unidos fue distribuido exclusivamente por la tienda de variedades Target Corporation. Sus canciones fueron escogidas por la misma Aguilera, señalando que era una recopilación donde colocaba sus temas favoritos. Sin embargo, su repertorio incorporó cuatro pistas adicionales, entre las cuales dos eran mezclas de "Genie in a Bottle", bajo el nombre de "Genie 2.0", y "Beautiful", bajo el nombre de "You Are What You Are (Beautiful)". No obstante, uno de los otros dos cortes discográficos fue lanzado como sencillo, teniendo el mismo título que el álbum, "Keeps Gettin' Better". La promoción de los grandes éxitos contó con presentaciones en dos ceremonias de premios en Estados Unidos. El 7 de septiembre de 2008, en los MTV Video Music Awards, Christina interpretó "Keeps Gettin' Better" junto a la mezcla "Genie 2.0". La canción debutó en el número 7 en el listado musical de los Estados Unidos, siendo la mayor posición debut de Aguilera en ese listado. Por otro lado, ese mismo año, la cantante fue la encargada de abrir la ceremonia de premios American Music Awards, en una sección de siete minutos, donde entonó seis temas. 2010—presente: Bionic y Burlesque Desde finales de 2007, Christina ha protagonizó gran parte de los rumores en los tabloides de la prensa referentes a su cuarto álbum de estudio. Parte de la producción fue anunciada desde el primer bimestre de 2009, incluyendo noticias de colaboraciones con la cantante Sia Furler, la compositora Linda Perry y las bandas Goldfrapp y Ladytron. Aparte del sonido del disco, los comentarios de la propia Christina señalaban que esta nueva etapa representaba un gran cambio en su imagen artística, argumentando que su álbum incorporaría su amor por la cultura japonesa, alusiones al pop art, en especialmente a Andy Warhol, y a las historietas de DC Comics, siendo en general, un álbum de estilo futurístico. El 8 de junio de 2010 es lanzado finalmente el cuarto album de estudio de Aguilera, llamado Bionic. Entre los productores incluídos en el álbum se encuentran Tricky Stewart, Le Tigre, Switch, Dean Ester, los compositores Sam Endicott, Sia Furler, Kelly Claude, Linda Perry y colaboraciones con MIA, Santigold y Peaches. El álbum generó solo dos sencillos promocionales, el primero de ellos llamado "Not Myself Tonight", una canción pop electrónica que alcanzó el puesto #23 en Billboard Hot 100 y la balada "You Lost Me" que logró posicionarse en el puesto # 1 en el Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. El álbum recibió críticas mixtas por parte de la prensa especializada, Jon Pareles del diario The New York Times escribió que la dirección que había tomado la cantante en su nueva música "la hace sonar presionada por como un artista pop actual debe ser" Allison Stewart del diario The Washington Post describió el álbum como "ruidoso, robótica y mullido" y consideró que uno de las mayores decepciones del álbum es el poco protagonismo que Aguilera dio a su voz. La periodista concluye que Aguilera intentó "hacerlo todo", pero que en general, el plan con el que fue concebido Bionic fracasó. Stephen Erlewine de Allmusic comentó por el contrario, que Aguilera "no es que incumple las expectativas, sino que simplemente actúa como una diva natural y es tanto aún más convincente para él de esta forma." Dan Martin de la NME escribió que "tal vez lo mejor de todo es "Monday Morning" escrita con Santigold y Endicott, es una especie de atasco de discoteca que suena como Gwen Stefani haciendo 'Borderline'." Las ventas del álbum Bionic fueron relativamente bajas en los EE.UU. en comparación con sus álbumes anteriores, vendiendo 110.000 copias en su primera semana y debutando en el puesto #3 de las lista Billboard 200. Del álbum se han reportado 274.000 unidades vendidas en los EE.UU. hasta la fecha. Junto al lanzamiento de Bionic, Aguilera tenía programada las fechas para salir de gira en el verano de 2010, pero debido a la coincidencia en las fechas con la promoción de Burlesque y la necesidad de según la propia cantante "tiempo de ensayo" llevó a su cancelación temporal. Ella planea reprogramar las fechas de gira para el 2011. A fines de 2010, el sitio iLeaks, gran fuente de descargas ilegales difundio de acuerdo con una lista publicada por la página en fin de año que Bionic fue el segundo álbum más descargado en el sitio, del mismo modo, "Not Myself Tonight", fue la quinta canción mas descargada del año, también fue el video mas descargado ocupando el número tres, para terminar Christina Aguilera fue la sexta artista más descargada ilegalmente a través de la página. El 15 de noviembre de 2010, Aguilera recibió una estrella en el Hollywood Walk of Fame. En ese mes, fue lanzada la banda sonara del debut cinematográfico de Christina, Burlesque de donde se extrae la canción Express, primer sencillo promocional. En los Estados Unidos, el álbum debutó en el número #18 de la lista Billboard 200, vendiendo 63.000 copias en su primera semana, y más de 410 mil copias hasta la fecha. Aunque Burlesque recibió críticas mixtas, la película recibió tres nominaciones a los Golden Globes, entre las que se encuentran Mejor Película - Musical o Comedia y Mejor Canción Original por el tema "Bound To You" para Christina Aguilera y "You Haven't Seen the Last of Me" para Cher. El 6 de febrero de 2011 cantó The Star-Spangled Banner, el Himno Nacional de los Estados Unidos, en el Super Bowl XLV. Pese a un error en la interpretación del himno al cambiar la letra de una de las estrofas, la prensa elogió su pericia para cantar a cappella y su capacidad vocal.